


【霍淮北】各取所需

by Erambitoke



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erambitoke/pseuds/Erambitoke
Summary: 霍淮北，还有个被单箭头不会出场的🍐。淮北过去时少年初恋，霍北现在时金主替身故事看剧的激情创作，一发完，小北太好搞了！很脏很乱，狗血烂俗，没道德，真的慎入！！！！
Relationships: 昊磊, 霍震霄/余淮/路小北
Kudos: 4





	【霍淮北】各取所需

路小北不喜欢烟味。  
积年累月在网吧里混大的人没资格说这话，他这厌恶来得突然，也自有一分道理。  
他二十岁，很多事情看不明白，但有些选择总得要做，为了战队，为了职业，为了自己的梦想。  
那个干练的中年女人把那份协议递给他时，他脸上挂着笑，一直维持到把那份内容简单的文件读完再签上自己的名字。  
看着女人接过那份签好字的协议转过身后，路小北终于不用再刻意维持那个放松的姿态。他双手用了力撑在轮椅的扶手上，抵不住还是一阵发颤。  
他不爽。把身体毫无保留地交给另一个人，换取战队能保留联赛席位，说通俗点就是找个金主，这种事没人会觉得开心，何况他是个身体有残疾的男人。

这份不爽在见到那个神秘的金主先生时达到了顶峰。  
路小北推着轮椅跟着女人进到房间里，屋子装潢并不豪华，但处处可见舒适感。身着西服的男人正背对着他，是个身量高大的男人。  
“霍先生。”他乖巧地开口。  
这话音刚落，男人就转过身来看路小北。视线对上的那一瞬间路小北觉得一阵摧枯拉朽的狂风刮过，身子和脑袋都荡然无存。  
路小北觉得自己差点就要突破生理极限站起来冲过去。  
那张脸实在太像他记忆里的另一个人了，他甚至觉得这是一场恶作剧。  
只是这场恶作剧的另一个主角并不配合他，让他能抓住妄想的绳索，爬出这一片黑暗，相反只是冷冷开口。  
“过来。”  
路小北没反应过来，仍然愣在那里。  
在他疯狂快速的心跳声里，路小北觉得自己像回到了十七岁，回到了高中的学校里。他还穿着过大不合体的校服，身边的同桌还是那个笑起来会露出虎牙的学霸。他还没有因为未来的分歧和家里大闹，他还拥有着一份看得过去的成绩单。  
他还会和那个人笑着聊天，在楼上偷偷看对方在篮球场上大杀四方，而那个人也会拉着他复习，给他讲题，还有在无人的角落里偷偷凑过来吻他。  
他清楚地记得那种感觉。  
开始总是很小心的，贴上来的嘴唇互相蹭一蹭，对上缝隙的时候再慢慢撬开，穿过牙齿那一段也要尽可能缠绵一点，然后舌头卷进来就会突然粗暴起来，偷他的空气，偷他的一分一毫，直到占尽每一块区域再放开。这时候路小北就会伸手抓住对方的腰，把对方再拉过来让他毫无章法地吻回去。  
只是这一次，他摸到的不是薄薄的棉质校服衬衫，而是硬梆梆的西服外套。  
他睁开眼睛，距离极近的那张脸依旧熟悉，只是看过来的眼神里没有宠溺和柔情，只剩下侵略与占有欲。  
霍震霄放开了路小北，退开两步站起来居高临下地看着轮椅里的男孩，不怀好意地笑了笑。  
“既然不听话过来，那我们就换个地方。”  
路小北心底忽然生出一点后悔，却也立刻意识到面前的男人不是余淮，而是他的金主霍震霄，是保证他的战队能支撑下去的人，是他无论如何也要取悦的人。  
只是他敏锐地感觉霍震霄看他的眼神也像是透过他看另一个人，一个得不到的，怀着遗憾却又很不甘心的人。  
这或许解释了为什么这个男人会找上他，让他做这个替身情人。他觉得好笑，这一纸协议，偏偏有着这么多的巧合。  
所以他冲着霍震霄笑了笑，说了句。  
“好啊。”  
霍震霄动作里没丝毫犹豫或者怜惜，也显然没考虑过路小北是否有这方面的经验。被对方整个身体压在轮椅上时路小北怀疑他的轮椅要被挤散，而对方一下下地挺进他生涩的地方时用的力度更让他怀疑自己会被干死。他失去知觉多年的腿几乎都要反抗起来，却在霍震霄有力的手臂桎梏下只能由着身上的人为所欲为。  
钝刀子反反复复捅进来，见了红。  
他压着的呻吟最后也变成泣音，呜呜咽咽地憋在嗓子里，在撞击摩擦的声音里毫不起眼。  
被干得神志恍惚的路小北在霍震霄终于放开他的时候只来得及喘口气，就被对方拦腰抱起。那一刻他却突然生出一种真正被侵犯的感觉，他讨厌这样，讨厌别人的这种对待。他带着反抗意味地去推对方。  
不过霍震霄对路小北这点动作熟视无睹，只是不容反抗地抱着他进了浴室。温水在他身上流过，给这具肌肉绷紧了太久的身体一点放松的感觉。  
霍震霄变了个性子，替他清理的动作温柔得很，只是对着路小北那双摆设般的腿格外在意，揉过膝盖的时候更是过分用力。  
后来路小北又被霍震霄抱到床上，霍震霄给他抹了药后就起身走到一边点了支烟。  
路小北迷迷糊糊之间只记得那点骚扰他鼻子的烟味，强势霸道得很像霍震霄这个人。  
路小北决定自己不喜欢烟味。

那之后路小北和霍震霄的协议就正常地履行着。霍震霄找他的频率并不高，而且之后每一次霍震霄都没再像第一次时那样粗暴，而是表现得像个完美的炮友。  
路小北对这些变化并不在意，他一心放在训练上，还要忙于做康复训练。新赛季即将开始，霍震霄给他的回报投资让Continue足以拥有更好的条件设备，所以路小北的目标是冠军。  
他的下肢康复训练也正进行到关键时刻。他已经逐渐能够摆脱轮椅，使用拐杖走路。霍震霄很长一段时间没有找过他，让路小北几乎生出体贴的错觉。他不知道霍震霄是否另有隐情，但也乐得收下这份好意。  
新赛季开始时，路小北已经能不依赖任何工具站起来了，虽然并不像正常人那样灵活自如，但好歹也可以独立行走。  
Continue联赛首战告捷，打赢的还是个传统强队。队里大家都很兴奋，路小北也很激动，商量着之后怎么好好庆祝。走出比赛场地却看到霍震霄的助理正站在外面看着他。  
那意思很明确。  
路小北只得和队友们匆匆道歉，说自己有急事只能之后再补上庆祝，然后在队友有些遗憾的目光里上了霍震霄助理的车。

车程不长，路小北靠着窗看着外面的繁华灯火，没说话。  
进了酒店房间后，路小北见到的是一个喝醉的霍震霄。  
门关上的那一瞬他就被霍震霄抵在墙上亲到几乎无法呼吸，对方的嘴唇顺着脖子一路往下，牙齿也在他每一片皮肤上留下红痕。  
他们就这么缠成一团扑到床上。霍震霄强势得可怕，是真真正正把路小北当成了自己的猎物，非要每一处都打上标记才罢休。这一次路小北才意识到之前每一次霍震霄都克制着自己的欲望和本能，真正释放出来的时候他根本无法反抗，只能任着对方仿佛不知疲惫地侵入。  
男人操弄他的时候低声连连唤着‘小黎’，路小北听得恍惚却也清楚。他们曾经每次做爱时霍震霄都表现得像个无情的机器，从来没失控地喊过什么名字。现在这个出口的称呼路小北自然明白意味着什么。  
唇齿交换间送过来的酒精对于为了保持反应能力而从不碰酒的职业选手来说，量已经足够致命。路小北看着那张他熟悉的爱过的脸庞，忽然觉得也可以放任自己醉一次。身体的疼痛夹杂着快感，是一种特殊的又格外诱人堕入欲望的滋味。  
他热情地回应起对方。  
这一晚，他们交换亲吻，体液，还有并不匹配的名字和畸形的爱，都投入而享受。  
第二天路小北醒来的时候闻到了烟味。  
他睁开眼睛，身上各处都传来疼痛。尚不清晰的视线里却有着一个不该出现的身影。  
霍震霄破天荒地待到了路小北醒来，没有像以前一样办完事就走。  
“小北。”  
这是霍震霄第一次喊他的名字。路小北本来正下意识地抚摸着他腰侧一处烫被烟头伤的疤，想着应该是昨天霍震霄留下的，却忽然听到对方叫自己的名字，心头一惊，猛地抬起头对上霍震霄看过来的目光。  
仿佛带着爱意的目光。  
“把头发留长一点，做我男朋友吧，好吗？”

路小北不置可否。

他和霍震霄继那一次后半真半假地谈起恋爱来。但他最后还是没有留长自己的头发，依旧用着他多年以来的板寸头。霍震霄也没再要求过他这件事，只是偶尔会略带报复意味地用力摆弄他的脑袋。  
他们开始一起约会，一起吃饭，一起看电影，甚至霍震霄有空的时候还会出现在路小北比赛的观众席上，在胜利之后为他鼓掌。

再见到余淮是路小北意料之外的事。  
Continue闯进决赛，在落后的情况下绝地翻盘，拿下联赛冠军。  
掌声，欢呼声，还有队友尖叫庆祝的声音像潮水一般涌上他的耳边。  
他看着那个飘着的彩带间属于他们的奖杯，忽然觉得有点想哭。但他最后还是忍住了泪水，和队友们击掌庆祝，又一起捧杯。  
和队友解释后离开的路小北见到了一个熟悉的人。  
他本来脱口而出的‘老霍’在看清对方后费力地咽了回去。  
余淮站在他对面看着他。  
那张脸变化不大，只是随着年龄增长没了婴儿肥，变得更有棱角了些。  
路小北说不出他心里是什么滋味，他和余淮大吵一架分手那天之后他没想过有一天会和余淮再见，而且竟然是在一场电竞比赛之后。  
高三那年路小北的成绩一落千丈。他一心想做个电竞选手，不想像普通人一样高考去上大学。余淮在这件事上却和他站到了对立面，也许是因为余淮很清楚他的真实成绩水平，也许余淮也和他父母一样觉得他应该去上大学，所以不认同他当电竞选手的理想。  
临近高考时他们大吵了一架，余淮摔门而去。路小北之后就再没见过他，只听说他考了一个外地的大学。  
“小北，好久不见。”  
路小北装作没心没肺地笑了笑，“嘿，学霸好久不见啊。”  
余淮朝他走过来，他只比路小北高一点点，路小北无需抬头就能看清余淮的脸。这时候路小北才觉察到他们都变了，以前他坐在轮椅上看余淮时总要仰着头，能把对方优越的下颌线看得清楚。  
然后余淮吻了他。  
这更是出乎路小北意料之外的事，他下意识本想推开余淮，但他眼神一变意识到些情况就没再动作，任由余淮吻他。  
余淮吻他依旧是路小北记忆里的样子，两年多的时间没有改变这些习惯，但是和霍震霄的相处让路小北已经不会再为这样的亲吻而心跳加速激动失神了。  
就像现在，路小北没有再抓住对方延长这个吻。  
余淮放开了路小北，路小北依旧用平静的面孔看着余淮。  
其实路小北也说不清他和余淮之间那些东西到底有多重要，或者那份感情有多深刻，他只觉得那些是属于过去的，所以就拧成一团丢在过去，不带到现在来。  
余淮却忽然笑了笑，带着苦味，表情难过。  
其实路小北是有一点见不得余淮这样的，但他也做不出其他表示，只是拍了拍对方的肩膀，说了一句。  
“都过去了。”

余淮离开的时候对路小北说了一段话，大致是一句迟来的道歉和对他未来的祝福。他说当年不该对路小北的梦想嗤之以鼻，他还说恭喜他如今实现了愿望也祝他未来取得更多成绩。  
路小北对余淮的话全盘接受又目送着余淮走远。余淮不知道也无需知道为了梦想他失去了什么，但路小北知道他失去了一个会划破了手流出了血也硬要抓着他那个带刺的轮椅推手帮助他保护他的人。  
冒着傻气的热烈的初恋。  
只是像那个轮椅一样，他已经不需要了。  
他后知后觉地感到心上的疼痛，憋了挺久的眼泪终于找到机会掉下来。

路小北进到霍震霄的车里时看了一眼对方，霍震霄沉了张脸却没说什么。  
路小北知道霍震霄把他和余淮的一系列动作都看在了眼里，所以他故作轻松地开口。  
“老霍，你不怕我和他跑了啊？”  
他看到霍震霄嘴角弯了弯，露出的又是那个让他讨厌的看起来掌控了一切势在必得的表情。  
“你不会的。”

随着这话是一个紧急的刹车，路小北才发现霍震霄把车开到了一个偏僻的角落。  
嫉妒是积攒了酝酿了许久的，占有欲又是姓霍的骨子里的天性，路小北清楚霍震霄并不打算这么轻易放过他。  
狭小的空间里感觉就容易被无限放大，霍震霄认真起来的确像个野兽，路小北到最后几乎哭哑了嗓子。  
他无力地曲着腿躺在后座，身上每一处都带着过度纵欲的痕迹，眼睛哭得有着发肿。  
霍震霄把车直接开回了他的基地。

路小北从车上下来的时候双腿都在发颤，他勉强走了两步就差点跌在路上，靠扶着路边栽的树才站稳。

他就靠着那棵树站了挺长时间。站到发麻的腿传来酸痛，才像个醉汉一般晃晃悠悠地走起路来。  
他回不去基地，现在这幅样子没法让关心他的人看到。  
他艰难地走到旁边的一家便利店，本想买瓶水再买包纸，却在结账时又顺了一包烟和一个打火机。  
然后他坐在路边的长椅上点了支烟。  
吸进去一开始是麻木的感觉，接着会从胸腔里升起一股灼烧的炙热。  
他呛了好几口，才学会吐出烟圈来。  
然后他看着那白色的气体飘上去，一点点散尽在夜空里。

而月色正好。


End file.
